


Wait

by caralilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, happy iwaoi day take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Person A tells Person B to stay put and more importantly stay safe. Person A hugs Person B and says they'll be back. Person B waits and waits. Person A doesn't come back.'</p><p>But Iwaizumi made a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't tell this was based off of a tumblr prompt (but only vaguely i guess) and i just?? Angsted??? Yeah. 
> 
> Anyways Happy Iwaoi day! (And April Fools yall thought i'd post something happy)

Iwaizumi clutched desperately at Oikawa’s hands. His fingers were cold against Iwaizumi’s cheeks, water droplets running along the smooth skin. The clouded sky casted a shadow over Oikawa’s usually bright features. His hair was matted, clothes soaked through, and cheeks streaked with raindrops-or were those tears? Iwaizumi hated how terrible Oikawa looked. It wasn’t normal, wasn’t him. It was someone unknown to Iwaizumi, someone different.

  
Someone Iwaizumi didn’t want to know.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iwaizumi searched the dull brown eyes in hopes of an answer. They gave none, instead leaving Iwaizumi’s to look beyond him.

  
“If I told you, you would’ve stopped me.” Oikawa smile broke in desperation.

  
“Of course I would’ve stopped you! This is idiotic Oikawa! The army? It’s like you’re asking to get killed!” Iwaizumi screamed, digging his nails into Oikawa’s hands. His cheeks went cold and Iwaizumi felt like he’d been slapped. Oikawa’s hands shook as they rested by his side, adjusting to the loss of warmth.

  
Iwaizumi reached out to grab one of those delicate hands, needing to once again be touching some part of Oikawa, because by god Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he was even real at the moment, let alone here.

  
“Oikawa, please.” His voice shook pathetically. He almost missed the wince as Oikawa turned around, away from Iwaizumi. It was a simple gesture, but both of them staggered from the impact.

  
Oikawa turned back to him slightly, before stopping himself.

  
“Stay safe, okay?” he called softly. Iwaizumi grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling Oikawa back.

  
“You idiot,” his body racked with sobs.

  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa took a step forward, Iwaizumi’s hand still stuck in his shirt.

  
“Would it be selfish of me to ask for you to wait?” Iwaizumi let go of the shirt, let go of his unreasonable anger.

  
“Oikawa,” he wiped at his tears desperately, as if that would stop them.

  
“When have you never been selfish, you asshole?” Oikawa laughed lightly, a sound Iwaizumi hadn’t heard in months.

  
“Well then, see you soon Iwa-chan,” Oikawa waved as he walked away. Iwaizumi frowned.

Oikawa let out a shout in surprise as Iwaizumi tackled him. He rolled onto his back, looking up with beautifully wide eyes.

“You forgot to kiss me.” Iwaizumi stated simply before pressing his lips to Oikawa’s. He pulled back and grinned tightly, tears still falling gently.

  
Oikawa threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly before wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi.

  
“Wait for me,” Oikawa’s eyes were filled with galaxies as Iwaizumi stared in wonder.

   
“Wait for me, okay Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. A single star slipped from Oikawa's eye. Iwaizumi wished upon it, wiping away it's existence with his lips. He pulled back slightly, dragging his rough thumbs along Oikawa's cheekbones  

  
“Always,” he whispered, “Always.” 

Oikawa kissed him once more, before standing up and leaving.

Promising to be home soon, Oikawa waved his last goodbye. 

_Always_

  
Iwaizumi waited.

 

_Always_

  
Oikawa never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> *drops mic*
> 
> your welcome


End file.
